Skyrim: Aftermath
by TanaBear425
Summary: The story of what happened to the dragonborn after he defeated the world-eater Alduin, he hasn't joined in the civil war, and barely done anything other than the missions for Alduin.


Chapter 1: Dragonborn

Most all of you already know the story and how it goes, the dragonborn is taken as a prisoner and almost killed but is saved by the dragon Adluin, ect. Ect. But not all of you know the story of what happens to the dragonborn after he killed Alduin the world-eater, but that's where our story here picks up.

I woke up suddenly feeling a presence next to me, sword already drawn with a shout ready and fire magic in hand, "Woah, its just me dear," I lowered my defenses as I saw my wife, Aela the huntress standing next to our sleeping mat, she must have gotten up earlier and I didn't notice. "Don't try to sneak up on me like that Aela, I wouldn't wish to hurt you," I saw a small smirk appear on my wife's face and I already knew what was coming, "Ohhh so the almighty dragonborn doesn't want to hurt a 'weak' nord is that it?" she questioned grinning at me with her hands on her hips. I stood up and looked down upon all of her beauty, her generous chest, beautiful face, and child-birthing hips all added to reasons that she was a perfect marriage partner, but the main thing that drove me to her was her personality. Aela is a very fierce warrior and can seem very tough and mean on the outside, but once you get past her thick skin, she is a truly kind and loving woman, I couldn't have asked the gods for a better wife. "It just might be my dear, so where are we venturing to today?" I said as I began to pick up all of my equipment and put my armor back on, "Well we do still have the civil war going on throughout Skyrim that we could help deal with." I stopped as I was attaching my breastplate in its place, "Why would the dragonborn get involved in a civil war which almost killed me?" I wondered what she could possibly be getting on about with this civil war talk. "Dear, I have been your wife for three months now and I have been around you for almost a full year now," she stopped and stepped closer to me, "I can see that you have lost that drive that you used to have when you would go on missions that would help you get closer to defeating Alduin," that's very true, I have been not as interested in the simpler assignments that I have been doing in the past week. "I feel as though joining in the civil war would give you something to focus on and give you back that drive that made you the true dragonborn," I turned my head and looked over the land that I fought so valiantly to protect not but a week and a half ago. "You're right, wise as always Aela," she got a smile on her face and I pulled her in for a quick kiss, "You know just because you're the dragonborn doesn't mean that you suddenly get to do whatever you want, I'm sure each side will be glad to have such a…," she looked up at me and we locked eyes for a moment before she continued, "Powerful ally, but that doesn't mean that they will just be willing to let you go straight into their top ranks," "I do understand that my dear, which is why I will be willing to do whatever they ask of me," she smiled at my response. "There's the man that I married those few months ago," she leaned forward and kissed me before turning around and gathering her own weapons and armor together, "Dearest I do have a question for you though," I said getting a smile on my face knowing her reaction to my question already. "Whats that my dear?" "Have you possibly thought of us having children?" I said as I stood up and got a smile on my face as I saw her red face when she turned to face me, "The great h-huntress A-aela, having children?" I smiled even more when she gave me an opportunity, "Why yes, I don't see why not, I can have Lydia stay with you throughout the months to help you when I am not there," "I don't believe that I am ready to have children at this time my dear, i-I think that we should wait until after the civil war, t-then we could possibly have them." I was a bit shocked by her answer not expecting her to actually give me a slight yes answer, but I shook it off and figured that if I got her a little more loosened up to the idea that children are not the end of times, she might be a little more willing to have children of our own to love and take care of. "Anyway, back onto our task at hand," I said changing the topic of conversation as to end the silence, "What side of the war do you think that we should join, my ever so wise wife?" I asked smiling at my smart remark towards her, but she simply took it in stride, "I'm glad you finally noticed my vast knowledge my dear," she replied with a knowing smile, "But I am not sure this time, we can join the Empire who have ruled over most of these lands for as long as I can remember, they have normally been able to squander any rebellion against the Empire or Emperor but they seem to be having the most trouble with Ulfric." She stopped and thought for a minute before continuing, "The Empire controlled towns are normally always more well fed, protected, and have less crime than any of the towns ruled by Ulfric." "This is true," I added, "But Ulfric does seem to truly be following his word of granting every person under him freedom, I am unsure of the decision my dear, I will have to leave this decision up to you my dear." I thought on the matter stroking my untrimmed face in deep thought of the decision as this could change Skyrim forever, based purely on my decision alone.

A.N.: Hi guys it's me TanaBear, the author, I'm sorry I'm not the best at these type of things, but anyway I wanted to say that I want to leave the decision of which side of the war the dragonborn takes, now I know that I didn't really describe what the dragonborn looks like yet but I promise you I will in the next chapter. This is my first story, and I do take constructive criticism but please don't just be mean about whatever things you think and want to say, just try to put them kindly not only to me but to anyone else in the comments or anywhere. Anyway, thank you guys for reading chapter one of my story, I hope you enjoyed it and please don't be afraid to tell me what things you might wanna see happen in the story and which side of the war you want them to be on, until next time, thank you guys!


End file.
